Trying
by Luinelwen
Summary: Chapter Ten and Eleven are up! HD, slash, don't like don't read!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do own the Harry Potter books, all five, I have them in my wardrobe, I got them for Christmas and I got OOTP from the bookshop, _so THERE_!

WARNING: *slash* don't like, don't read. SIMPLE!

**Trying**

_Chapter One_

There he was. Draco Malfoy, the boy that Harry thought about for most of his waking, and more pleasurable, his sleeping hours. He was walking down the stairs into the Entrance hall, towards Harry. 

The fading autumn sun shimmered on his almost white, blonde hair. His pale blue, grey eyes locked with Harry's as he reached the base of the staircase. His pale pink lips were set in their usual smirk. Harry stared at Draco as he crossed the hall, wishing that Draco would say just one sentence that wasn't an insult to Harry. 

' Are you okay?' Draco asked Harry curiously. Harry's heart skipped a beat; he couldn't believe what he'd just heard.

' Are you trying to catch bloody flies in that fat gob of yours Potter?' Draco spat at Harry, quickly changing to a spiteful tone. 

Draco walked off, sniggering with Crabbe and Goyle leaving Harry staring, after him, once again. Harry didn't think he'd been staring at Draco that badly. A sudden thought hit Harry, what if Draco knew that Harry liked him? Harry wondered how long it would take for the whole school to find out that the famous Harry Potter was gay. 

Draco walked off to potions leaving Harry in the Entrance Hall. 'He was probably looking up the stairs for Granger or the Weasel.' Draco thought. He couldn't believe that Harry would be looking at him. He didn't think he'd _ever_ be lucky enough to have Harry think about him the same way that Draco thought about Harry. 

Draco was almost kicking him self. He had been nice to Harry in front of Crabbe and Goyle. He was grateful that they were thick and he was a quick-thinking smart-ass. They'd never figure out that Draco was gay, even if he had a neon sign strapped to his head declaring it. 

'Watch it Malfoy!' Draco turned to see Harry, who he'd just walked straight into as he attempted to enter the dungeon which potions was held in. Draco couldn't believe that he would have to spend a whole double lesson with Harry sitting two rows back from him. How the hell was he meant to concentrate when he could be ogling at Harry?

Snape entered the dungeons, glaring at the Gryffindors. As Snape turned to sit at his desk Draco saw Harry make a rude gesture at Snape's back. Draco had to try and hold his laughter in as Snape took his seat and the class settled. Draco starred back at Harry as Snape began his usual lecture, telling the class about the sleeping potion they would be brewing. Draco had just begun to imagine a quite amatory story, involving Harry when he heard his name. He looked up to see Snape glaring at him.

'Sorry Professor?' Draco said, blushing slightly.

'I just asked you to go and set up your cauldron next to Mr Potter.' Snape replied, now quite annoyed. Draco now noticed that the class had been split up into pairs, not many of the students looked happy about who they were with. Crabbe had been paired with Ron while Goyle and Hermione were paired together, yet still remained a meter apart, with Hermione doing most of the work. Draco couldn't believe his luck; Harry would _have_ to talk to him. Draco put his cauldron down next to Harry and sat in the seat where Ron previously was. 

'Here, you can powder these.' Harry said pushing dried Woodruff leaves towards him.

'Mm, thanks. Well, what are you doing?' Draco asked; trying not to sound too interested.

'I'm shredding the Chervil, if you _must_ know.' Harry replied, starting to rip the plant into tiny pieces. 

Each of them attended to their plant without speaking again. At the end of their lesson Snape gave them a massive pile of homework and gave Neville a detention for smashing a whole jar of Mugwort on Snape's desk. 

As the class left the dungeon Draco watched Harry and his friends ascend the staircase to their common room to drop their books off before dinner. Draco then turned to go to the Slytherin common room; his mind returning to the little story he had begun in potions.


	2. Chapter Two

_Chapter Two_

Upon entering the Great Hall Draco spied Harry at the Gryffindor table. Reluctantly he walked over to the Slytherin table and made himself sit next to Crabbe and Goyle. He soon lost sight of Harry, on the other side of the hall.

(A.N. yes, Gryffindor and Slytherin tables are on the other side of the hall to each other, read the books, it says so.) 

Throughout dinner Harry continued to peer over to the Slytherin table. Each time he did he knew that he wouldn't be able to see Draco, but he didn't care. There might be a chance that he caught a glimpse of him, even if it did mean that all the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students would have to leave, miracles _do_ happen. Harry was leaning in his seat to try and see between other students when Hermione shoved him upright in his seat.

'What _are_ you staring at?' Hermione demanded.

'What? Oh…uhh…nothing.' Harry answered still trying to see through the mass of students. Hermione stood up and looked across the hall for something, anything that Harry might have found interesting.

'Hermione, _sit down,_' Harry whispered, pulling on the edge of Hermione's robes.

'Why? Ooh, who do you like Harry? Is it Anna Bauman?' asked Hermione, finally sitting down.

'What the hell! No! What makes you think that I like anyone? I don't. Okay? So just drop it!' Harry said beginning to get flustered. He turned from Hermione and started pulverising his potato with his fork, refusing to even look up for the rest of dinner.

After dinner Hermione left Harry and Ron, choosing to go to the library (of course!) instead of up to the common room. 

'So who _do_ you like?' Ron asked Harry once they were out of the Hall and couldn't see Hermione anymore.

'You heard me tell Hermione, I don't like _anyone_!' Harry hated telling Ron a lie but he didn't want to know what Ron's reaction would be if Harry told him that he fancied Draco.

'Okay! I believe you, really. Anyway, I need you to help me with our Potions homework.'

'Why? You're perfectly capable of doing it yourself,' Harry replied as they walked up to the common room.

'Well I would be if Fred and George hadn't blown up my text book, so I need to use yours.' 

'Your going to fail school because of them you know. _Pizzle-bug_' Harry stated as they entered the common room.

'Oh shit!' Harry yelled, throwing his bag onto the floor.

'What? Did Fred and George put something in your bag?' Ron asked looking up at Harry while dragging his Potions homework out of his own bag.

'No, I can't find my textbook for Potions. I must have left it in the dungeon. I'll be back in ten, just pray I find it or we'll be dead!' Harry said over his shoulder, leaving the common room. 

Draco had spent the last ten minutes looking for Harry. He had snuck Harry's textbook out of his bag during lesson. The perfect excuse to talk to him out of class, if he could find Harry of course! He was about to give up the search, deciding it was a stupid idea when he saw Harry running down the stairs.

'Hey, Harry!' 

'Look, not now Draco, I'm in a hurry.' Harry said pushing past Draco. Harry would have loved to pull Draco into the cabinet behind him, living out his dreams, but he had to get his textbook or he'd never even see Draco's oh-so-perfect-ass again. 

'Looking for your Potions text book I suppose.' Draco replied, making Harry freeze mid stride and spin around to face Draco.

'What do you know about that?' Harry asked, moving a step closer to Draco. Draco pulled a book from behind his back. 

'I have it right here, you left it after lesson.' Harry moved to take the book, but Draco pulled back, moving it out of his grasp.

'Can I have my book back?' Harry said, getting annoyed. Draco smiled; this was going to be easier than he'd planned. He closed more of the distance between him and Harry before asking, 'What's the magic word?' 

'Please!' Harry said making a move for the book, but Draco grabbed his wrist with his free hand.

'Well, I could give it to you but...' Draco took a breath, leaned to Harry's ear, completely closing the space between them and whispered 'what's in it for me?'          

Draco stepped back slightly, but still kept his grip on Harry's wrist. Harry couldn't believe this, what Draco saying what he thought he was? Who gave a shit if he wasn't?! This was too good an opportunity to throw away. Harry pulled Draco up to him with his other arm. He leant in and kissed Draco. He couldn't believe he was doing this, and then he felt Draco open his mouth. He heard the book drop and felt Draco's hand on the back of his neck as their kiss became passionate. 

Harry pulled away from Draco's embrace after several minutes, wanting to be back in it instantly.

'I have to go do my homework or Snape will kill me.' Draco just nodded in response. Harry picked his book up off the floor.

'We'd probably be busted soon anyway, well…' Harry leant over and gave Draco a kiss on the cheek, 'thanks and sorry I was an ass in Potions.'

Draco watched Harry ascend the staircase and leave him for the second time that day. He then turned and slowly made his way back to the Slytherin common room savouring the lingering taste of Harry. 


	3. Chapter Three

_Chapter Three_

_Harry and Draco were locked in the embrace. They were so close, their mouths together, their bodies together. Harry could feel every part of Draco's body. Draco's chest against his own, going in and out with each deep breath. He could feel Draco's tongue on his face._

Harry opened his eyes to the sight of Crookshanks licking his face. His pink tongue was slipping across the end of Harry's nose when Harry sat up and pushed the cat to the end of his bed. 

'What the hell is that cat doing in here?' Harry asked Ron, who had also just woken up. 'HERMIONE!!!', Harry yelled from his bed. Not being bothered to take the cat to her. 

Hermione came running into the boy's dorm with a worried look on her face, she was already dressed and ready for lessons, Harry also noticed that he and Ron were the only people in their room, everyone was up and gone. 

'What? What's wrong? Crookshanks! How did you get in here? Naughty boy.' Hermione picked the cat up from the end of Harry's bed where he was ripping the blanket to pieces. 

'You two should really get ready, everyone else has gone to breakfast. I was about to come and get you anyway because otherwise you'd be late and we have potions first. I'll wait for you down stairs while you get ready. And _hurry up!_' 

Harry hurried to get dressed and pack his bag, making sure he remembered his potions work. He ran down stairs with Ron, met Hermione and they all rushed down to the hall for a speedy breakfast before they had to go to hell...uhh...I mean potions.

They made it to potions just as the class was filing into the dungeon. Joining the very end of the line they just managed to sneak in with out Snape noticing that they were almost late. The students all proceeded to their usual spots; Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down at the back of the room. Harry watched the back of Draco's head two rows in front of him, until the figure of Professor Snape walking to the front of the class blocked his view and he turned to talk to Ron. 

'Oi! Ron, fancy a game of naughts and crosses?' He whispered as Snape reached his desk.

'_Shut up you two!_' Hermione hissed before Ron could reply. 

'What are you all doing?!' Snape spat from the front of the class. Students turned to each other with puzzled looks on their faces not knowing what he meant, or just stared at him.

'You should be in the pairs I designated to you yesterday! You will be remaining in these pairs for the remainder of the year! Now _move!_' Snape shouted the last word so loud that many students jumped, the classroom was filled with the noise of students hurrying to their places from the previous day.

As Draco sat down next to Harry he dropped hi book on the floor next to Harry's chair. They both bent down to pick it up. As their faces became hidden from everyone else behind their cauldrons their faces cracked into huge smiles.

'I am _so_ glad Snape moved us,' Draco whispered,' trying to get a good conversation out of Crabbe and Goyle is like trying to converse with a mushroom, and even then I think mushrooms have more brains!'

Harry let out a quiet giggle as they sat back up, he then noticed Ron looking back and making a gagging expression and pointing at Goyle. Harry quickly made a look of disgust and jerked his head towards Draco.

The rest of the lesson proceeded without anything terribly exciting happening. Although, every now and again Harry and Draco would "accidentally" reach for the same ingredient for the Waking potion they were brewing and they would grab the others hand instead of the next ingredient to be added. Harry went a little over the top when he went to get a cork that he had dropped on the floor. Draco was also bending over to get the cork so Harry pinched Draco's ass instead, making him stand up very quickly and spin around to face Harry with a very shocked expression on his face. 

'Harry! I'm going to have to get you back for that now, you are _so_ going to pay.' Harry's simple reply was to poke his tongue out. 

A.N. Well, there's some more for you kiddies...HELP! I'm stuck for what to do next!!! If anyone has any ides feel free to tell me, you can e-mail them or just say in a review. Thanks to the people that have reviewed, you know who you are...if you haven't reviewed, do so NOW, please. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Draco scanned the great hall as he entered for breakfast. He could see Harry sitting next to Ron at the Gryffindor table. Draco had a surge of jealousy, wishing he was there sitting next to Harry instead of that weasel and the mudblood. He sat at the Slytherin table, next to Crabbe and Goyle. He wondered how he could have been put in the house with the two-stupidest beings in the universe. Draco was brave, why could he have been in Gryffindor, or why couldn't Harry have been put into Slytherin? Well at least they had Potions and Care of Magical Creatures together, which was their first lesson this morning.

Once breakfast was over students started leaving the hall to attend their lessons, Draco waited behind so he could walk unobtrusively behind Harry. This was the most important part of his payback plan. He watched as Harry walked towards the doors that lead outside, this was his moment, the moment where all could go right, or horribly wrong. Draco walked up behind Harry who was one step behind Ron, stretched out his hand and –

Harry was walking along just behind Ron and Hermione as they left for Care of Magical Creatures, Ron and Hermione were having another argument about homework.

'Ron I'm not going to let you copy my notes any more, you should take your own! You're perfectly capable of doing it yourself!' this was Hermione's usual argument, Ron and Harry were able to take their own notes.

'But Hermione, your notes are so easy to understand, you write them perfectly and you have such a sound understanding of the lesson, one that I could never have.' And that was Ron's usual reply, he had realised early that he could make Hermione shut up if he sweet talked her and complimented her.

Harry was about to tell them both to shut up when he felt someone grab his arm and pull him side ways into the cupboard just before the doors to the grounds. He could feel someone's body next to his, he decided he'd find out who it was before they could kill him.

'Lumos', Harry muttered, suddenly Draco's grinning face came into view as the light fell on him.

'Morning Harry dear, enjoy breakfast?' Draco asked with an evil grin on his face.

'Draco! What are you doing?! We have to go to lesson!' Harry whispered, even though he was hoping this could last much longer, but maybe in a more comfortable environment, like his bed.

'It's okay we won't be _too_ late, I just wanted to give you a little _pay back_.' Draco moved his arms around Harry's waist, pulling them closer.

'Draco I really don't think-' but Harry never got to say what he didn't think. Draco's mouth was pressing on Harry's, Harry opened his mouth, the Care of Magical Creatures lesson leaving his thoughts, as his wand went out and fell to the floor.

Harry could feel Draco's hand on his groin, and he could feel himself getting more excited as Draco's hand moved up and down. Just as Harry was moving his hands into Draco's pants Draco stopped.

'Draco, don't stop now!' Harry panted and Draco lit his wand.

'Sorry, but it's time for lesson, remember?' Draco smirked at Harry as he picked up his bag.

' But, I can't go to lesson like this!' Harry said gesturing to his groin. Draco looked down and noticed a bulge in Harry's pants.

'Well, pay backs a bitch.' Draco said as the opened the door and left.

Ten minutes later Harry arrived at Care of Magical Creatures, puffing from running all the way to lesson from the toilets where he had been _alleviating _the problem. The class had been put into groups of three, Harry dropped his bag with Ron and Hermione and went over to apologise to Hagrid for being late. Ron and Hermione waited until he sat down before interrogating him.

'Where were you Harry? What happened?' Hermione asked in one hurried breath.

' I went to get my book, I realised I forgot it on the way out and I had to go and get it' Harry lied, not looking at Ron or Hermione, but suddenly becoming very interested in his shoe laces.

'Well you took a long time, and you could have told us where you were going.' Ron said.

'I'm sorry! I couldn't find it at first and then I had to go to the bathroom on the way back.' Harry replied, it wasn't a complete lie, after all he had been in the bathroom. Yet Harry still noticed Hermione's unconvinced look.

Harry had realised that Hermione had some idea of what had just happened and he wasn't looking forward to explaining it, and he was sure that he couldn't lie about _this_.


	5. Chapter Five

_Chapter Five_

Harry had managed to avoid Hermione's attempts to ask him about Care of Magical Creatures all afternoon. He could tell that she was beginning to get _very_ frustrated with him, mainly because of the scathing looks she had been giving him. Ron, as usual, didn't even notice what was going on.

Harry knew Hermione wouldn't say anything until she could get Harry alone. Luckily they had been accompanied by Ron all afternoon. Harry still had to put up with Hermione glaring at him all through dinner, he was actually beginning to wish that she would just ask him so he didn't have to put up with her continually frowning at him.

The three of them were now sitting in the common room doing their homework, or trying to at least. Hermione, as usual had completed majority of hers, Ron was attempting to play naughts and crosses with himself and Harry was trying to think of what way he was going to die this week for Divination. The hours slowly ticked by and the common room gradually emptied until the only people left were Ron, Hermione and Harry.

Ron was falling asleep at the table, his eyes slowly closing, he was about to fall asleep in his chair when Hermione gave him sharp jab in the ribs.

"What! I wasn't sleep!' Ron yelled as he jumped up in his chair nearly knocking over a bottle of ink.

'Why don't you go to bed Ron? It's almost midnight.' Hermione said, watching Harry out of the corner of her eye. Harry hadn't even noticed, he was too busy trying to catch up on the work he missed in Care of Magical Creatures.

'Mmm, I think I will, night.' Ron mumbled as he packed his books into his bag and proceeded up stairs.

'Yeah, okay Ron.' Harry replied without looking up. It took him a moment for him to realise what Ron had actually said.

Harry quickly looked up at Hermione and saw that she had a small grin on her face.

'So, Harry, it's just us now.' She said as she put her books into her bag.

'I knew this was coming, do I _really_ have to explain? You must know already, you're pretty smart.'

'Yeah, I think I have got it figured out but I still want to hear your side, so come on_, explain_.' Hermione leant forward in her chair as if listening to a fascinating lesson.

'Okay, well…me and Draco are, I'm not really sure what we are, but we're more than friends.'

'I thought so; I'm guessing that you haven't told Ron this.'

'Hell no! He'll go mental! I can't tell him and neither can _you_!' Harry said pointing at Hermione as if he expected her to run up to his room and tell Ron.

'Harry! I'm not going to tell anyone, but Ron will figure it out, maybe not straight away but he will get it eventually. How do you think that's going to make him feel? Knowing that his _best friend_ didn't tell him something like that. Plus, you don't know how he's going to react until you tell him do you?'

'I know, your right…fine I'll tell him tomorrow, but you have to help me!' Harry was more afraid of telling Ron than Hermione, he needed her there at least for support, and to get through to Ron if Harry couldn't.

'Sure Harry, I don't mind. We'll tell him tomorrow then, I'm going to bed. Goodnight.' Hermione said standing and picking up her bag.

'Yeah, night.' Harry followed suit and started off to his room but stopped when Hermione spoke.

'And Harry, don't worry about it. Everything happens for a reason'

'Hermione...' Harry started.

'Yeah?'

'You sound like Professor Trelawney!' Harry said, smiling at the look on Hermione's face. She looked like she'd just eaten a lemon.

'Shut up and go to bed Harry!' She said as the started up the stairs to the girls' rooms.

_--Sorry the chapters so short but I promise that the next one will be much longer and more exciting!!!--_


	6. Chapter Six

_Chapter Six_

He could hear all the other boys in the room getting up and leaving for breakfast. They would all be looking forward to a leisurely Saturday, having fun, not worrying about anything. Harry wished he could say the same. He was dreading getting up and having to tell Ron all about him and Draco.

'Maybe if I go back to sleep I'll wake up and it will all be a dream.' Harry wished.

Eventually, after much procrastination, he did get up and get dressed. He met Hermione and Ron in the common room. Hermione gave him, what Harry guessed to be, an encouraging smile as they made their way down to breakfast. Harry didn't say much during the meal, he left that to Hermione who appeared to be making up for his lack of conversation. Harry didn't even know how he made it through breakfast with out throwing up…or running out of the hall.

After breakfast the three of them went and sat by the lake, watching the giant squid drift across the surface of the windswept water. Harry could tell that Hermione was waiting for him to say something but he felt like he had the snitch caught in his throat, so he waited for her to start.

'Harry, are you okay? You've hardly said two words all morning.' It wasn't Hermione speaking, as Harry had expected, but Ron.

'Ahhh, yeah,' was all that Harry could manage.

'Harry, I think you should tell him, you said you would.'

'Hermione!'

'Tell me what?' Harry and Ron said at the same time.

Harry didn't want it to happen like this, but he didn't seem to have much choice.

'Okay, I have something to tell you Ron. You have to listen to me, and don't interrupt. All right?'

'Yeah, just hurry up and tell me all ready!!'

Harry couldn't help but feel like he was facing a firing squad. Harry looked at Hermione, hoping that she would volunteer to tell Ron for him. All he got was a smile and a nod.

'Well…you know how I was late to class yesterday, and I was looking for someone in the hall the other day? Well it's because I'm sort of dating them, well we're not dating, and we're just…well it's hard to explain.'

'What? You have a girlfriend?' Ron said with a smile on his face.

'Ah, no... I have a boyfriend.' Harry said, bracing himself for Ron's outburst. To his surprise Ron started laughing.

'Is that it? You were worried about telling me that? I don't care if you have a boyfriend Harry!'

'I think you should tell him who it is Harry.'

'I don't care Hermione, as long as it's not someone like Malfoy!' Ron started laughing again as if this was some great joke. Harry and Hermione exchanged a nervous look before looking at the ground. Ron's laughter faded as he noticed their expressions and the fact that neither of them seemed to find it funny.

'You mean…you're with…_Malfoy_!' Ron said, an expression of disbelief on his face.

'Now, Ronald, calm down-' Hermione started but was interrupted by Ron.

'_Calm down_? CALM DOWN!! He's going out with Malfoy, Hermione!!! Don't you get it? How could you Harry? He's our worst enemy! He calls us names and is the biggest fucking twat I've ever known.'

'_Was_, Ron, he _was_ my worst enemy, but things change. You don't know him; he's not a fucking twat!'

'Yeah, things do change. We _were_ friends Harry, but you know, _things change_!!!' Ron yelled at Harry.

'Stop it!! Both of you!!' Hermione shrieked.

'No, its okay Hermione, I'll go. I'll see you later Hermione, and thanks for trying.' Harry said as he got up and walked back to the castle. Hermione could have sworn that she saw tears starting in his eyes as he left.

As soon as Harry was out of site of Ron and Hermione he started to run across the grounds. He slowed down as he got closer to the castle and wiped the tears from his eyes and cheeks.

He was walking up the stairs, intending to go to the common room, when he saw Draco walking down them, alone. Draco smiled as he noticed him and ran down to meet him, but his smile soon faded as he saw the look on Harry's face.

'Harry, what's wrong?!'

'We need to talk Draco.' Harry said, trying to keep his voice steady.

Draco went to the closest class room and looked inside. He grabbed Harry's hand.

'Come on, it's empty in here, lets talk.' Draco said leading him inside and closing the door behind them.

_Enjoy, and remember to REVIEW!!!! Chapter 7 up soon and I recommend you watch or read 'Interview with the Vampire' by Anne Rice, it will give you a better understanding of the next chapter._


	7. Chapter Seven

_Chapter Seven_

Draco dragged out a chair for Harry, which he fell into, and then sat down himself facing Harry. Harry sat staring at the wall behind him with tears running down his face.

'Harry, what's wrong?' Draco said placing his hand on Harry's leg.

Harry wiped his tears from his cheeks with the sleave of his jumper before he replied.

'Well, I told Ron about us.' That sentence seemed to linger in the air, like a toxic fume.

'Oh, I guess he wasn't too pleased about it, what about Hermione, when are you going to tell her?' Draco asked, trying to dispel the tension.

'Ron went mental, he doesn't want to be my friend any more, and _he hates me_! Hermione knows all ready, she doesn't really mind.' Harry explained.

'I can't believe she is okay with it, after all the shit I've said to her.'

'Well she's a forgiving person, and she understands that people can be wankers some times. Like Ron, Hermione thinks he'll be okay but I don't know…I think he _really_ hates me!' Harry burst into tears, burying his face in his hands.

Draco waited a moment and then slowly removed Harry's hands from his face and lifted his face so he could look him in the eyes. They sat looking intently into each others eyes. Harry noticed a small grin spreading across Draco's face.

'Why are you smiling? I don't think this is very funny!'

'No, Harry I was smiling because you just reminded me of one of my favourite books. You look just like the description of one of the characters.'

'What book?' Harry asked, intrigued.

'It's called "Interview with the Vampire". Have you heard of it?'

'Yes, it was made into a movie-'

'A what?'

'Don't worry, that books written by a muggle.'

'No it's not Harry, you think that a muggle could write _that_ well?'

'Well, I don't know. Anyway, what part reminded you of me?'

'Ah, it's right at the beginning, it's the description of Louis._ The vampire was utterly white and smooth, as if he were sculpted from bleach bone, and his face was as seemingly inanimate as a statue, except for two brilliant green eyes._ You were so pale Harry, yet your eyes were glistening with your tears.'

'Thanks, I think. Does this mean that you're Lestat?' Harry asked with a smirk on his face.

'Hmm, I suppose. Well you _are_ my companion. Hermione can be Claudia.'

'No, she can just be Hermione. I don't want you to kill her, and Claudia is a bit freaky.'

'Don't worry, I wont kill her. Anyway, do you feel a bit better now my little vampire?' Draco asked with a grin on his face.

'A little, I don't know how I'm going to face Ron tonight. I wish you were in my house.'

'So do I. I can talk to him if you want, later, after he's cooled down a bit.'

'Yeah, maybe. Lets see how the week goes first.'

'Okay, shall we go outside and enjoy what's left of the day?' Draco asked getting up and offering his hand to Harry.

'Why not.' Harry said taking Draco's hand as he stood.

The two boys left the class room and made their way to the grounds.


	8. Chapter Eight

_Okay, well I have to apologise for this chapter taking so long, I was busy with work during Xmas, they I had to get over Xmas, now I have another job. But here it is, finally. Better late than never. _

_Chapter Eight_

That night at dinner Hermione sat in between Ron and Harry, trying to create polite conversation with both of them. She soon stopped when she realised that she wasn't going to get a _real_ answer out of either of them. Neither of the boys would acknowledged the others presence, let alone talk to them.

In the dorm that night Harry noticed the other boys whispering as they took side long glances at Ron and Harry. They could tell there was something wrong. Harry and Ron didn't have their usual discussion before bed about the days events and what homework they hadn't done. They also went to bed with out their usual 'good night', which was _very_ peculiar.

The next morning Harry made sure that he was up early even thought it was Sunday and he didn't really feel like getting up. He didn't think he would be able to stand the whispers or Ron's attempts to ignore Harry. He was one of the first to arrive for breakfast; there were some older students there hoping to get an early start on their studies. As Harry was finishing his food he noticed Draco enter the hall and sit at the Slytherin table, alone. Harry got up from the table and made his way out of the hall, as he passed Draco he stopped and bent to whisper in his ear.

'Meet me by the Quidditch pitch in forty five minutes.' He gently kissed Draco's neck before making his way to the grounds.

Harry spent the next fourty minutes wandering around the grounds. Then other students began to slowly make their way out to the ground to study or socialise in the sunshine. Harry began to make his way towards the Quidditch pitch. He got to the gate at the same time as Draco. Both boys smiled at each other and made their way to a nearby tree and sat down.

'Enjoy your breakfast?' Harry enquired.

'Mmm, this sexy boy made a pass at me and told me to meet him at the Quidditch pitch after breakfast.' Draco answered with a cheeky grin on his face.

'Oh well, it looks like he didn't turn up, I guess you'll just have to do with me.'

'You are such a prat Harry!' Draco said as they both started to laugh. Eventually when they stopped laughing and Harry moved closer to Draco.

'Draco, why are you in Slytherin? I mean went I first met you I thought you fitted in _perfectly_, but now I'm not so sure.'

'I don't know, I mean I'm not always this nice, as you know. A lot of the way I act towards people isn't a performance, but _some_ is. I hate everyone in Slytherin, I only keep Crabbe and Goyle so I don't look like a complete loser. Heaps of the people are, well, evil.'

'Well you're not exactly sweet and innocent. The sorting hat nearly put me in Slytherin you know, but I told it I didn't want to be.' Harry realised that Draco was the second person he had actually told this to.

'I wish you were.' Draco said, sounding quite upset.

'Well I guess it but me in Gryffindor because I'm just to sweet and innocent to be in Slytherin.

'Bull shit! And I'm the Queen of England!' Draco burst out.

'Oh, you're much better looking in real life your majesty, but I'm gay and your a woman so it would _never_ work. Sorry.' Draco suddenly shoved Harry in the chest, pushing him onto his back on the grass. Draco climbed over so he was kneeling above Harry. Harry grabbed the front of Draco's robes and pulled him down into a kiss.

Draco was sliding his hand inside Harry's robes oblivious to the fact that they were in the middle of the school grounds when he was hit in the side and fell of Harry, for a moment he thought they must mave been by the whomping willow, then he saw Ron. Harry was suddenly on his feet facing Ron.

'What the fuck do you think you are doing!' Harry yelled, his hands balled into fists with rage.

'You're _sick_ Harry, you fucking _disgust_ me-

'Well don't watch! Fuck off and leave me alone if you're so disgusted.'

'I can go wherever I want, just you _make me _leave!'

Harry wished he was in a different house, _any_, as long as he didn't have to share a room with Ron. He could no longer stand the look of hatred on Ron's face. Harry didn't know where it came from, he swung out and punched Ron in the nose. Blood started to pour out and down the front of Ron's robes.

'That's it, I'm telling someone what you did.' Ron yelled, pinching his nose.

'I wouldn't if I were you, then you'll have to tell them why I hit you.'

'Fuck you Harry! I hope you die!' With these words Ron had dealt Harry a blow harder than any physical one he could inflict. Harry didn't know how to reply to this, he just stood there staring at Ron's retreating back his heart feeling like it had just been ripped out and jumped on.

'I guess your not so sweet and innocent now Harry.' Draco said putting his arm around his waist.

Okay, well I thought I would ask what you guys would like to see happen next. Pick from one of these options and tell me in your review.

A) Someone dies (pick out of, Harry, Ron or Draco)

B) Ron gets over it, Harry and Draco stay together and they all become friends.

C) Harry and Draco break up and Ron and Harry become friends again.

_OR_

D)Ron never talks to Harry again and Harry stays with Draco.


	9. Chapter Nine

_Okay, it has been a really long time singe I updated, I'm so sorry! Anyway, I decided to go against most peoples advice and do the story different._

Chapter Nine 

Harry laid in his bed feeling the worst he had for a long time. His heart was torn in two. One with his best friend and one with his boyfriend. Harry kept on running different scenarios through his mind, trying to work out what choice to make, for he knew he had to make one. He thought about all the fun he had with Draco, the things they talked about, that he couldn't discuss with anyone else, the fooling around.

Then Harry remembered the times with Ron, the things they had gone through together, and how shit Harry felt whenever they had a fight. He couldn't think of anyone he'd rather have as his friend.

Harry knew what he had to do, but actually doing it was another thing. He laid in bed for as long as he could, but putting it off wasn't going to help the feeling of dread in his stomach. Harry dragged himself out of bed and got dressed. Every movement felt like it was draining his body and soul. He quickly scribbled a note on a small piece of parchment and put it in his pocket. He slowly made his was down stairs, his feet feeling like lead. As he entered the common room Hermione looked up, 'Harry can you -', Harry cute her off, 'Not now Hermione, I have to go do something.' He said as he left through the portrait hole.

Upon entering the great hall he saw Ron in conversation with Dean at the Gryffindore table. He walked past the Slytherin table, dropping the note in to Draco's lap at the same time, then made his way to the Gryffindore table, to eat breakfast alone.

Draco opened the screwed up piece of parchment that was thrown into his lap. He wondered why Harry didn't just talk to him, there was no one sitting near Draco. He opened the parchment and read what was on it. _'Meet me at the lake in 20 minutes, Harry.'_

Draco saw Harry standing under a tree a he approached, his shoulders were hunched and his head hanging so that his chin almost touched his chest. He looked up as he heard Draco approach. Draco smiled, Harry's mouth just made an odd twitch, which Draco guessed was meant to be a smile. Draco moved forward to kiss Harry, but Harry quickly stepped back, avoiding any contact.

'No, Draco, we have to talk.'

'Harry what wrong? Has Ron done something to you?' Draco asked, trying to grab Harry's hand, which was moved out of his reach again.

'Draco, I…I need to break up with you.' It suddenly seemed like the world had stopped. Like all the life had been sucked out of everything. Draco couldn't believe this was happening.

'You _need_ to, or you _want_ to Harry?'

'What's the difference? The point is I can't see you anymore, we have to stop, I'm sorry.' Harry said, hanging his head, trying not to look at the hurt in Draco's eyes.

'There is a big difference Harry, this is because of Ron isn't it! It's not my fault he's a total prat!' Draco's voice began to get louder, as tears rolled down his cheeks.

'_Honestly_! Can't you two find a fucking room? I'm so sick of seeing you together!' Harry looked up to see Ron standing behind Draco. Draco spun around to face Ron.

'Well today is your lucky day, Harry just left me, because of _YOU_! He loves me, and it's just because your a selfish, uptight, asshole that Harry wont be with me! Fuck you!' Draco stormed off leaving Harry and Ron alone. Harry stood staring at the ground, wishing that he felt better.

'Is that true Harry? Did you break up with…_him_.'

'Yes, I did.' Harry replied, looking up at Ron and willing himself not to cry.

'Oh, Harry I'm so glad you finally came to your sense! C'mon, lets go see Hermione!' Ron started walking back to the castle, Harry slowly following him. Harry couldn't understand, he now felt worse than he ever had.

_Thankyou all for your reviews, but when reviewing please keep in mind that this is my story, and it's written how I imagine it and how I want it. If you don't agree please don't take it out on me. Why not write your own fic?_


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

Harry sat at the table at breakfast, staring at his empty plate. He was lost in his own world, thoughts of last week, with Draco. He was remembering their "encounter" in the cupboard when he felt something hit him in the side of the head. He looked up to see Hermione and Ron looking at him.

'What?'

'Did you hear anything Ron or I just said?' Hermione asked.

'Ahh..not really…why? What were you saying?' Harry didn't really care what the answer was, Draco had just walked into hall. Harry felt like all the air had been knocked out of his lungs, it hurt so bad.

'We were just saying that you don't look too good.'

'Oh, thanks a lot!'

'I didn't mean anything by it, you just look a bit down. Anyway, we should get to class'

'No, I don't think I will. I'm not feeling so good I think I'll just go back to bed'

'Harry! You can't skip class!' Hermione protested.

'He's not well Hermione! It's okay Harry, I'll make sure I take notes for you.' Ron said.

'Ha! Don't be stupid Ron, you wouldn't take notes if your life depended on it! If Harry really is ill I guess he can copy mine…'

'Thanks Hermione, well I think I'll go up to my bed. Have fun in class, I'll see you later I guess.' Harry quickly stood up and left the hall. He had just seen Draco leave alone and start heading down to the dungeons. He quickend his pace, catching up to Draco just as he reached the bottom of the first flight of stairs. He grabbed Draco's hand and dragged him into an abandoned class room.

_Ok, I know that was majorly short, but there is a chapter 11!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter Eleven_

'Harry what-'

'Shut up!' Draco was suddenly pushed up against the door, Harry's lips pressed against his own, his hands pulling Darco's shirt out of his pants. Draco pulled away from the kiss.

'Harry I thought you had "Come to your sences".'

'Well I lost them…and they aren't coming back this time. Now shut up!' Harry pushed Darco back against the wall. One hand was against Darco's shoulder, pinning him to the door, the other was fiddling with Darco's belt buckle. Draco pulled Harry closer, his hand on his ass. He slid his tongue into Harry's mouth, holding the back of Harry's head with his other hand.

Draco moved his hands to up unbutton Harry's shirt. He ended up only getting as far as the third button when Harry pulled the shirt off over his head, Draco followed suit with his own shirt. Their bare chests were now pressed against each other as their kissed became deeper. Draco could feel Harry heart beating, just as fast as his own. Draco groaned as he felt Harry's hand on his erection. He grabbed Harry's ass and moved him over to one of the tables.

Draco began to unzip Harry's pants, he felt Harry doing the same to his pants. Thankfully neither of them were wearing any underwear. Harry placed his hand on Darco's erection.

'Oh my god Harry!' Draco exclaimed as Harry began to move his hand up and down.

Harry leant into whisper into Draco's ear. 'Draco, I want you inside me.' Draco's eyes grew wide, 'Harry, are you sure?'

Harry just nodded his head and kissed Draco before he laid down on the table.

Draco took Harry's legs and put them over his shoulders. Harry's ass was almost hanging over the edge of the table. Draco slid one finger into Harry's tight opening, he felt the muscles tighten even more around his finger.

'Relax Harry, it'll hurt less.' He slowly felt the muscles relax and slid another finger in. Harry's muscles tightened for only a second this time.

Draco pulled his fingers out and spread Harry's legs wider. 'Relax,' he said as he pushed his straining erection in to Harry. Harry leg out a small his of pain.

Draco started moving slowly at first, but soon Harry was moving against him, grinding into him. He grabbed Harry's hip with one hand and pulled him towards him with each thrust, the other was around Harry's erection, moving up and down. Soon they were moving in perfect rhythm.

'Oh, fuck, Draco I'm going to come!' Draco moved his hand up and down several more times before Harry came on his hand and stomach. Draco moved into Harry once more before he came.

_Read and review. Be nice, it was my first time writing any sex scene:D_


End file.
